


67%

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [70]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: ...Ink sighs, only 67%
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 41





	67%

Ink sighs heavily, he looks up above Error's skull where the REBOOT bar was at 67%. It had been for a while.

He was almost worried about the glitch.

Error had frozen in between his REBOOT cycle, this had never happened before.

With a sigh, he wonders if he should get Dream... was REBOOTing ever like dreaming? what happened inside Error's mind when this happens?

Ink glances up... still at 67%.


End file.
